Ben 10: charmcaster is sick
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when charmcaster get sick it's up to the Tennyson's Kevin I'd wager Dark Star and hex to take care of her what will who is the new enemy of foot and who are their new friends
1. chapter 1

**chapter** **1**

 **there she sat in her throne in her throne room, weak, tired, drained, exhausted, in pain , nauseated, dizzy, paler than her self usual . she heard a knock**

 **at her door outside, gwen ben hex Kevin dark star adwaita went to** **Ledgerdomain and they arrived at her palace and they were standing at the door,**

 **Kevin said so whose going to knock,Ben said not me adwaita you do it ,Adwaita said no let Gwendolyn do it ,Gwen said no let dark star thats his**

 **girlfriend, Ben said and hexs niece he should do it**

, **Darkstar said charmcaster let us in please my love , when she heard his voice she was surprised so**

 **she let them in, they saw her only Gwen,** **Hex, and Darkstar ran up to her** **Gwen said charmcaster what happened to you, Charmcaster voice sounded**

 **weak when she said nothing I'm fine, Hex said you! are! not! fine! child! , Charm caster glared at them the best she could she would prove she was**

 **fine,** **she got up from her throne walked towrads the door, charmcaster said i will prove! i am fine protect my castle spell! charm!, she casted a barrier**

 **over her castle they realized she was being attacked in her state and now she was even weaker than before, she said see I told you so**

 **and soon after she said that she collapsed and**

 **passed out but dark star caught her and held her close** , **hex said lets get her to her room dark star nods carrying to her bed room and laying her on her bed they waited, a couple hours later**

 **she woke up in pain and hex said shhh i got you my wayward niece i got you** , **charmcaster said**

 **thank you uncle, meamwhile mikaru said**

 **mikeru will this work he said of course sara said gaito we have to stop them gaito said and will** **love don't worry sara he hugged her and they kissed.**

 **end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter** **2**

 **Charmcaster layed in her bed asleep everyone was pacing worrying Gwen sighs from her mediation, hex said Gwendolyn how can you meditate at a time like this, she said hex I'm trying to figure out who is attacking your niece and dark stars girlfriend now shush, ben said besides someone needs to redo the force field barrier charmcasters magic isn't going to last forever she's so weak she won't be able to hold it, kevin said bens right we have to figure something out, dark star said well maybe adawaita can do something, adawaita said no shes too advance than me, hex said i know her spell i will do it she is my niece , with gaito and sara he was sitting on his throne and sara walked in and said love what are you worried about , he said an old friend that I found , she said you ffound hex and charmcaster , he nods and said yeah there in leregdome, and they left for legredome, and with charmcaster hex casted the spell and walked back in ,and charmcaster moaned in her sleep he sat next to her and loved on her head , he said its ok my wayward niece i am here for you i just wish my friend gaito was here to help protect you, with gaito and sara they ran into the castle just before the barrier was fully down, and sara said close one he is good, and gaito said thats hex for ya yeah now lets go find where your bff is, they followed him, and** **they followed him and they found charmcasters room she moaned, he walked over to her they heard what he said they walked out into the open,and gaito said hey i missed you too buddy so you need help protecting my godniece right , hex turned around and said gaito your Alive! and yes i do as you can see, sara said charmys sick! I'll help and ran over to charmcaster and sat by her, they heard blasting they see a fight ,and ladybat said please you can't defeat us mimi sheshe take care them, mimi said right shall we sister sheshe and her sister said right sister mimi , they both said its! show! time! and dark music started and they sang,Voice In the Dark!**

 **The folia of darkness**

 **Thats Steal** **the bonds between your pearls!**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Now! The beautiful,magnificant show starts** **Now**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Carried by this song,**

 **The power of darkness echoes**

 **Harmony is nothing but an illusion,**

 **A deception without a mirror reflection**

 **If it' d get entangled in thread of waves,it would come to an** **ebbtide**

 **Turn the charm inside hearts into a wicked aphrodisiac,**

 **And lead astray the weak people**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **The black waves and the melody we'replaying**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain!**

 **With this whirlingrefrain...**

 **Steal the bonds of pearls**

 **Throwing away the "feelings"**

 **Is a dreaming girl's monologue**

 **No scream will reach anyone**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Carried by this song,**

 **The power of darkness echoes!**

 **Happy people protected by love,**

 **Eyes believing in"carrying through"are too bright**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **The black waves and the melody we're playing**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain!**

 **Voice In the Dark!**

 **Now! The beautiful,magnificant show starts**

Voice In the Dark

 **Carried by this song,**

 **The power of darkness echoes!**

 **The sad folia of darkness...**

 **Violently,powerfully,hotly...**

 **With this whirling refrain...**

 **The sad folia of darkness...,the Tennysons ears were hurting so were dark stars adawaitas, and Kevins and the song had caused charmcaster to be in more pain, Gaito said sara my love your up she nodded and ran out side ,and said orange! pearl! voice! she glowed, and transformed into a long orange dress with high heel shoes ,she held her arm that had a bracelet on her right wrist transformed her dress with ruffles plus her shoes ,and she had microphone in her hand and she said remember me mimi sheshe, and mimi said your! sara! your! gaito! samas! girlfriend!,and she said that right now pichi pichi voice live and start! her songs music started playing, and she sang,**

 **The last page of a fairytail**

 **Is rewritten,and changed into tragedy.**

 **I even lose sight of**

 **The one person I believed.**

 **Love and dreams are almost like**

 **A sand castle.**

 **They're fragile,and they crumble down**

 **Even if you don't wish for it.**

 **But even now,Istill can't forget**

 **The melody you always sang.**

 **As it echoes in my heart,I feel as if**

 **Things will go back to they way were back then someday.**

 **I'm sure, I'm sure,it can return.**

 **I shake off the chains that were placed upon me,**

 **And the two worlds**

 **Are connected together in the blue ocean.**

 **Definitely!**

 **Only love can over come anything**

 **It can even change the constellations that decide fate.**

 **It should just vanish,that cowardly lie,and the present too...**

 **Wrapped in the kindness and love of the Mother Sea,**

 **Who sparkles like a jewel,I wasborn.**

 **There is a dream that seven lives gaze upon.**

 **That is why I came here.**

 **I can't lie to myself anymore.**

 **Because I have a person to protect**

 **And a world to protect.**

 **Surely!**

 **To doubt someone with no proof is weakness.**

 **I want to believe in a love without a form**

 **Until the day I finally feel love in my hands...**

 **On the morning I awoke on a bed of ripples,**

 **Everything ended,and then began.**

 **Enveloping me in a warm,quiet light,**

 **Hope guides me,and I return to the sea.**

 **See,the bell of happiness is ringing.**

 **If the seven seas sparkle,**

 **I'd like to share the miracle of love**

 **Only with you,the one I love.**

 **And then softly kiss me,OK...? , and she ended her song and said love! shower! peach! how! about! encore!, Mimi said no! no! encore! sister! sheshe! lets! get! out! of! here! ,and sheshe said right! sister! mimi!, and they left ben said thank you I'm ben tennyson and thats charmcasters boyfriend darkstar adawaita my cousin gwen and kevin, and sara said my name is sara my fiancee is with hex and charmy now lets go in, and they walked inside hex said guess who wants to see you, sara's eyes beamed with happiness and she ran into charmcasters room, she saw gaito getting her comfortable against the head board pillows all around her ,Gaito said ok hang on charmcaster and charmcaster said hurry up she's here sara walked over sat beside her, gaito said ill be right out of the room with the others ok baby, sara said ok love bye and they kissed and he left, charmcaster said finally i never thought he would leave, sara laughed and said charm so mean sometimes but you sound so weak ,and charmcaster said i am weak but I'm also tired dizzy and in pain and i am so tired, boty girls look at each other and Sara said your my best friend charmy and charm caster said your my best friend too sara and sara oh charm what have you done to yourself I mean have you a have been eating, charmcaster said no I haven't been able to or sleep been trying to keep my barriers up trying to keep him out, sara said who charmcaster who are you trying to keep out, charmcaster said you know the evil angel that can after daughter with it Wings and split her heart fragments, and sara said yeah mikeru why what is the about charmy, charmcaster said well he's back with his girlfriend now as you can see the beauty black sisters are back, sara gasped ,and she said but he should be happy now and she should be a four year old, charmcaster said i guess but im so weak now sara hugs her charmcaster coughed her eyes drooping ,and sara said charmy you need to sleep I won't leave you okay I'll be right here, charmcaster said sing that lullaby from that movie we saw with the magic talking kelipe ,and Sara said ok I will hope that I don't know if I can remember right good, and she sang Hush Now Dont Be Scared Through This Tide Of Darkness, Shadows May March Thunders May Roar, But Peace Will Soon Prevail ,Through Our Land This Scared Land Nightmares Spread Confusion, But Stand Your Ground Until You Found The Strength To Light Your Way, charmcaster fell asleep and she sat there in the quiet ,gaito said she will be ok sara,and sara said i hope so gaito i hope so, hex sighs** **and said we have to find out who attacked her gwen said I couldn't find anything adwaitia said neither could i Kevin said that's just great Ben said and we don't know who attacked her sara said she told me two old enemies of ours and gaito we know them, Gaito said mikeru and** **mikaru and the beauty black sisters and adwaitia said they are pretty powerful,sara said not as powerful 8 AR together , Kevin said what you mean eight of you seven more, gaito said I'll tell izulu to bring the castle to Legender domain in the morning in the meantime I'll call kaito they all nodded and went to bed mean while with the bad guys**

 **mikaru said mikeru I want my revenge now it's kind of the mermaid princesses that I got turned into a four year old and I want to take over charm casters domain**

 **mikeru said my beloved I promise we will don't you worry charm casters Realm will be yours and your revenge will be yours too**

 **end of chapter 2**


End file.
